jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Olka708/Czkawka i Szczerbol
Cześć, to jest moje 1 opko xd Historia będzie o Czkawce i Szczerbatku. Hiccstrid...powinno być :) Inspiruję się wieloma innymi opkami, ale staram się nie ściągać na żywca.Kursywą będą pisane myśli, oraz(jeśli się takie znajdą) sny lub wizje. Pogrubiona czcionka to wiadomości ode mnie. A niżej moja ulubiona scena z JWS2 ! Innformacje? Jest Dagur, z Łupieżcami pokój, wygląd jak w Dawn of the Dragon Racers, tylko Czkawka ma fryzurę bardziej jak w JWS2, mają po 17 lat.No to zapraszam do czytania :) ''' Czkawka otworzył oczy. Za oknem było jeszcze ciemno, świt miał nadejść dopiero za godzinę. Zamknął oczy i wtulił się w poduszkę, licząc na to,że uda mu się jeszcze zasnąć. Niestety, w tej samej chwili z dachu dało się słyszeć ryk zniecierpliwionego smoka i dźwięk spadającej dachówki. -Dobra, okej już idę - mruknął chłopak. ''Co za nieznośne gadzisko,''pomyślał, zakładając kamizelkę. Rozespany wiking nie zauważył w progu i wyłożył się przed drzwiami, powodując okropny łoskot. Szczerbatek zeskoczył z dachu i śmiał się bezgłośnie ze swojego przyjaciela. -Tak, śmiej się śmiej, pewnie... Najlepiej ci to wychodzi! - burknął obrażony chłopak - To co, idziemy polatać? Czy tak po prostu dla zabawy mnie obudziłeś? Smok warknął radośnie i rzucił się na bruneta, który nie zdążył uciec. Nim zdążył jakoś zareagować, został pokryty grubą warstwą niespierającej się śliny. -SZCZERBOL! Zabiję cię za to! Nie no, teraz muszę się um... - nie dokończył, bo smok bezceremonialnie złapał go za tunikę, zaniósł na brzeg i wrzucił do płytkiej wody. Patrzył spokojnie jak Czkawka wynurza się, wypluwając lodowatą wodę, trzęsąc się z zimna i łapiąc powietrze. Na jego przemoczonej kamizelce zostały oślizgłe plamy. Wiking otrzepał się, popatrzył na kocie oczy smoczydła - i poczuł,że nie potrafi się długo na niego gniewać. - Dobra, ty gadzie nieznośny....Wybaczam Ci, ale żeby to był ostatni raz! A teraz chodź, lecimy - wdrapał się na siodło i wystartowali z pełną szybkością. Obaj uwielbiali takie loty. Szybkie, szalone, trochę nawet niebezpieczne... Ale kto by się tym przejmował? Na pewno nie ta dwójka. Czkawka miał podstawy do tego,aby sądzić, że jeśli nikt czegoś nie dokonał....to jemu się może udać. Miał już na koncie wytresowanie smoka! Stracił przez to kawałek nogi, ale zyskał o wiele więcej - szacunek mieszkańców wioski, przyjaciół i miłość....No, może jeszcze nie. Między nim i Astrid była na razie p,oł przyjaźń, pół miłość. A Czkawka nie chciał niczego przyśpieszać. Chciał,żeby ich relacja rozwijała się naturalnie, w swoim tempie. Latali ze dwie godziny wokół kilku małych wysp, odkrytych niedawno przez bliźniaków. Nie było na nich nic specjalnego - same straszliwce i Gronkle. -Dobra Mordko, wracamy? Kiszki mi marsza grają - smok tylko mruknął, nie zmieniając kierunku lotu. - Szczerbatek! Nie wygłupiaj się. Potem też możemy polatać. No chodź, bo złożę ogon i co wtedy zrobisz, mądralo? Smok w końcu dał się przekonać i zawrócili w stronę domu. '''No, narazie tyle xd Może coś jeszcze dopiszę dziś. Podoba się? Zostaw kom! xd Stoik wstał i przeciągnął się. Wykonał parę ćwiczeń gimnastycznych, ubrał buty i ruszył do kuchni, poprzednio zaglądając do pokoju syna. Nie ma go, poleciał znowu. Ileż można? ,''pomyślał. Szybko usmażył kilka ryb - dla siebie i dla Czkawki. Właśnie wychodził z zamiarem nakarmienia Czaszkochrupa, kiedy Szczerbatek z jeźdźcem na grzbiecie wylądowali przed domem. -O, widzę,że pan Smoczy Jeździec raczył się pokazać - powiedział wódz z przekąsem, -Tato, proszę cię.Wkurza mnie ten tytuł. - młodzieniec przewrócił oczami -No, ja ci go nie nadałem. Przestań latać po nocy i straszyć ludzi to będziesz miał spokój - uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zawracając do środka - Chodź, śniadanie zrobiłem. -O dzięki, nic od wczoraj nie jadłem. -A to czemu? Czkawka pacnął się w głowę ubolewając nad sklerozą ojca - Bo siedziałem w lochu u Berserków i udało mi się uciec dopiero wieczorem?' -A no tak. Nie dziw się,że zapomniałem, to już czwarty raz w tym miesiącu. Kiedy ty zaczniesz uważać? -Jaa? Ja przecież zawsze uważam! Prawda Mordko? - chłopak zwrócił się do smoka, drapiąc go za uszami. -Skaranie boskie - westchnął Stoik. *** Czkawka od razu po pochłonięciu jedzenia zabrał z pokoju papier, ołówek i pobiegł do kuźni. -Cześć Pyskacz, pomóc ci w czymś? -O, Czkawka! Ty tutaj? Myślałem że dalej siedzisz hahahahhahahaha - powiedział kowal -Ta, bardzo śmieszne.Jak widać, jakoś się wywinąłem. To jak? -Napraw te dwa miecze i zrób maczugę dla Svena, projekt masz na biurku. To tyle na dziś, widzę,że masz własną robotę - zerknął na trzymane przez chłopca rzeczy. -Mogę wiedzieć co to będzie? -Zobaczysz. '''Next taki któtki, nudny , same dialogi haha xd Kto zgadnie co chce zrobić Czkawka dostanie dedyk :) Papapa, ja lecę oglądać Władće Pierścieni. Komentujcie! xd' Dedyk dla Misza_07( zobaczyłam Twój kom dopiero po dodaniu nexta(przepraszam :) OpalWażkaNFGirl - to nie było nic dla Astrid(jeszcze nie), ale i tak dostajesz dedyk za BOSKIE opowiadanie, od którego się uzaleniłam. I dziękuję Wam za komentarze ! Chłopak w sumie nie miał pojęcia jak powinien wyglądać końcowy szkic. Wszystko robił na żywioł, wielokrotnie zmieniając i poprawiając mniejsze elementy. Pyskacz już dawno pożegnał się i wyszedł, zostawiając stos rzuconych byle jak zamówień. Młody wiking pozapalał łuczywa i pracował, pracował, pracował... Następnego dnia Stoik ze Szczerbatkiem znaleźli go śpiącego nad gotowym projektem. Smok obudził swoejgo jeźdźca w mało delikatny sposób. -Masz szlaban na latanie! - wydarł się Czkawka wstając z podłogi i rozmasowując bolącą głowę. Nocna Furia ani myślała się tym przejąć, wręcz przeciwnie - rzucił się na swojego pana i polizał go po twarzy. - Nie, nie ma mowy. Jestem obrażony, zero lotów dzisiaj- dodał, otrzepując się. -Synek, ty to masz ciężką przeprawę z tym smoczydłem - zaśmiał się rudowłosy wiking. - Coś tam wykombinował? -Okej,patrz. To jest projekt mojego superhiperwystrzałowego kostiumu, który ma...Czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz? -Co? A, tak, mów dalej - wódz ocknął się z zamyślenia i przestał patrzeć gdzieś w ścianę - Który ma co? -Dzięki temu kostiumowi będę mógł, uwaga, nie zemdlej, samodzielnie SZYBOWAĆ. Super co? - chłopak nie posiadał się z radości, ale Stoik najwyraźniej nie do końca zrozumiał. -Jak to szybować, co ty opowiadasz.... Przecież trzeba by mieś skrzydła! Zejdź na ziemię, Czkawka. -Nie wierzysz prawda...? - siedemnastolatek posmutniał. -No ci będę ukrywał - nie wierzę. Może powinienem, bo w końcu nie raz mnie zaskoczyłeś, no ale na słowo nie uwierzę, musisz mi pokazać, jak ekhem 'szybujesz' Ee, to ja idę - powiedział z pewną trudnością Stoik i poszedł Czkawka się nie odzwał, tylko zamyślił głęboko.Jeszcze będziesz ze mnie dumny,pomyślał, wpatrując się w plecy ojca. Nie było mnie parę dni, bo żeby uzupełnić wenę musiałam znaleźć jakieś nowe inspirujące piosenki ;D Ale jestem. Życie na Berk toczyło się normalnym trybem. Czkawka wstawał skoro świt, leciał na małą rundkę z przyjacielem, wracał, jadł i zabierał się za robotę w kuźni, często zasypiając na stole. Chodził ciągle z podkrążonymi oczami, ale obiecał sobie,że nie spocznie, dopóki nie udowodni ojcu, że jego projekt ma sens.Pyskacz zwolnił chłopaka z dotychczasowych zajęć, żeby ten mógł zająć się kositumem. W przeciwieństwie do Stoika, przyjaciele chudego nastolatka zareagowali na jego projekt entuzjastycznie i nie mogli się doczekać, aż chłopak go skończy i na oczach wszystich przetestuje.Jednak to oni wiedzieli lepiej, co jest dla niego dobre... -Wstawaj, Czkawka! - urocza blondynka z siłą niezbyt odpowiadającą jej drobnej postaci, walnęła śpiącego chłopaka w ramię. Tak się złożyło, że akurat w tym miejsu miał ledwo zabliźnioną ranę z ostatniego 'posiedzonka' u Dagura.Zerwał się na równe nogi, krzycząc przekleństwa pod adresem dziewczyny i masując bolące miejsce. Główna zainteresowana jakoś nie bardzo się tym przejęła - wiedziała że zaraz złość mu przejdzie. Chwyciła chłopaka za rękę i wyciągnęła na świeże powietrze, nie odpowiadając na zadawane chaotycznie pytania. -Astrid! - ryknął wkurzony chłopak - Co cię na Odyna dopadło?! Muszę pracować!Co, będę wiecznie chodzić w tym obślinionym wdzianku?! -Pracować? Weź się chłopie ogarnij, nikt cię nie popędza, masz MNÓSTWO czasu,a z tego co wiem, śpisz ostatnio po dwie godziny dziennie. Niedługo się przewrócisz na drodze, tyle ci powiem. Kilka dni jeszcze wytrzymasz.A teraz grzecznie idziesz z nami się przelecieć, odpocząć i nie bierzesz się dziś do żadnej roboty. Jasne? Wiking nie był przekonany w 100%, ale widząc morderczy wzrok przyjaciółki, niechętnie się zgodził. -Taa...Jasne. -Świetnie. Rusz dupsko, nie będę na ciebie czekać. Coś tu taka brutalna znowu, co? ''Skomentował w myślach. * 'PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI' Taak! Tego mi było trzeba. Może Astrid ma jednak rację? Za ciężko haruję, muszę trochę przystopować. Ale żeby całkiem wyrzec się pracy? O nie, to nie w moim stylu. W nocy jeszcze coś tam pomajsterkuję. No, ale nieważne. Teraz sobie latamy już chyba trzecią godzinę, i jest super. Mieczyk i Szpadka chyba znowu naćpali się smoczymiętką, bo zaczyna im odwalać. To znaczy odwalać bardziej niż zwwykle, jakby ktoś nie wiedział. Właśnie sprawdzają, ile razy da się okręcić wokół siebie zyje Jota i Wyma. Smokom to jakoś szczególnie nie przeszkadza, kurde, sam się dziwię. Ej chwila... Tam chyba coś jest! -Śledzik, Sączysmark, widzicie to? Jakieś dymy nad wyspą Węgorzy! -Co się Czkawusiu denerwujesz. Tam mieszkają tajfumerangi, może się znowu pokłóciły, o tak jak ostatnio Hakokieł i jakimś Wrzeńcem. Żałuj,że cię nie było, niezły widok! -Nie było mnie, bo siedziałem w lochu, ile razy mam to jeszcze powtarzać?! - odparłem Jeju, ale mnie ten facet irytuje. Cały czas muszę sobie o tym przypominać, serio? - Zresztą Tajfumerangi często się tam biją, ale jeszcze nigdy nie szły takie dymy... -Ja się tam zgadzam z Czkawką. To podejrzane - wtrącił się Śledzik -No i co, panie znawco, co z tym zrobisz? Sztukamięs poleci na wyspę węgorzy tak? Haha, no wykaż się chodząca księgo smoków. -Sączysmark! Zamknij japę i daj ludziom pomyśleć! No nie wiem, ale chyba powinniśmy to sprawdzić... -Ludzie! Jak chcecie tak dyskutować to dyskutujcie, ja jestem za tym żeby tam polecieć, i jeśli zabierzecie się ze mną to miło a jak nie to lecę sam! Nie bój się mordko, będzie dobrze. - to ostatnie zdanie było do Szczerbatka. W końcu nie ma dobrych doświadczeń z tymi rybami. - No nie bój się, nic się nie stanie, obiecuję. -Wrraau(tak, pewnie, poprzednim razem też tak mówiłeś) Nie rozumiem po smoczemu, ale chyba wiem, o co mu chodzi. No nic. Ktoś musi polecieć. -Dobra Czkawka, może być taki układ? Lecimy z tobą i czekamy na brzegu, a jak coś będzie nie tak to pomagamy - no proszę, Szpadka wysunęła dość rozsądną propozycję. -Mi pasuje - uśmiechnąłem się. Ruszyliśmy w stronę wyspy, która przybliżała się z każdą sekundą. Szczerbek był widocznie zaniepokojony, ruszał nerwowo głową na boki i warczał cicho. Głaskałem go po głowie,żeby go uspokoić, jednak niewiele to pomagało. Cały się trząsł. Zaczynałem się zastanawiać,czy nie zrezygrować z tego pomysłu...ale nie. Nie zostawię tego tak. Muszę zaryzykować i dowiedzieć się, co te smoki wyrabiają. A jeśli chodzi o coś ważnego? Potem miałbym wyrzuty sumienia,że stchórzyłem. O, i już dolecieliśmy.Gdzieś w lesie słychać ryki i widzę trochę dymu.Oj. -Ok to ja idę, czekajcie na jakiś znak czy coś. -Poradzisz sobie? mogę iść z tobą. - powiedziała As. -Nie narażaj się niepotrzebnie, nic mi sie będzie...chyba - ostatnie słowo zachowałem już dla siebie. - Szczerbatek? Idziemy mordko. Szczerze to troch się boję, ale bez ryzyka nie ma zabawy, jak to zawsze powtarza nasza piękna wojowniczka. Spędzam z nią tyle czasu,że i sposób wyrażania się przejąłem. Wyszedłem na polanę, na której leżało kilka usmażonych drzew. Jednak nie to było najważniejsze. Dwa ogromne tajfumerangi - jeden żółty, drugi czerwonobrązowy - walczyły ze...szponiakami? Nie no, ja nie wierzę. Małe smoczydła pewnie trafiły tu uciekając przed węgorzami - rzeka jest niedaleko. Nie wygląda na to, żeby któryś był chory. Uff, chociaż tyle. Jeszcze węgorzej grypy by brakowało...Ale rodzimi mieszkańcy wyspy nie są chyba zbyt gościnni... '''Next jutro, idę spać bo spałam dziś 2 godziny haha :) ' Zeskoczyłem ze Szczerbatka i kazałem mu poczekać w krzakach. Zacząłem powoli podchodzić do żółtego smoka,który był chyba najbardziej wkurzony.Spokojnie...dobra, widzi mnie. No chodź tu idioto, nie warcz tak! A spróbuj tylko strzelić, to zobaczysz...Okej. Teraz chwila...super, dał się dotknąć. Pogłaskałem go po pysku. -Ty będziesz nazywał się Skrod(tak wiem, dziwne imię) Może być? -pokiwał głową - Możesz się odsunąć na chwilę? Nie chcę,żebyście się tak kłócili. - posłuchał, o dziwo, od razu i zniknął w krzakach. Drugi Tajfumerang ani myślał przejmować się tym dziwnym małym człowiekiem(znaczy mną) Coś mi się zdaje,że to samica. Dobrze, że znam się dość dobrze na tym gatunku. Trzeba podchodzić powoli, spokojnie i tak,żeby smok sam cię zobaczył. Dobrze byłoby mieć ze sobą ich ulubioną rybkę, ale nie będę narażał Szczerbatka i tych małych. Obejdzie się. Później wyciągnąć rękę, i jeśli się schyli, to już go masz. Ten, albo raczej ta, nie chciała. Twarda sztuka. Szponiaki w tym czasie gdzieś pouciekały. No trudno, nie mam wyboru. -Szczerbol! - w mgnieniu oka stanął koło mnie i uruchomił tryb 'jestem zły, lepiej nie pyskuj'. Zwykle działało, zwłaszcza, jeśli parę razy strzelił plazmą. Smoczyca ryknęła i wyrzuciła w naszym kierunku kulę ognia, a da dobitkę pokazał się ten żółty. Cholera, dopiero co go uspokoiłem. Co znowu?! A tak, małe smoczki uwieszone u ogona, to chyba nie jest przyjemne... -Mordko zajmij się nimi ok? Ja sobie poradzę, mam broń.Nie jęcz, ty nadopiekuńczy gadzie, leć!- i proszę, już posłuchał. -A teraz TY mnie posłuchaj - zwróciłem się do ogromnej smoczycy. - Nie chcę ci zrobić nic złego, wiem,że to twój teren, ale nie chcę tez,żeby z wyspy wciąż się dymiło. To jak? Będziemy ze sobą walczyć czy załatwimy to pokojowo? - nic, tylko ogłuszający ryk i kolejne splunięcia ogniem.Nie to nie. Pod kamizelką miałem kulkę z gazem Zębiroga. Wystarczy rzucić o ziemię i już wszystko jest w zielonej mgle. Ognia nie mam ale to się załatwi... -Tu jestem! Tu! - krzyczałem, podskakując poza zasięgiem gazu. Ale niemądry ten smok. Podpaliła wszystko, a mi nic nie zrobiła haha... Oj, ale teraz może być źle, nie mam żadnego planu. Wkurzyłem ją, a co dalej? Kurde...Złożyłem palce i zagwizdałem. Mam nadziej,że reszta się domyśli,że potrzebuję pomocy. Podczas gdy się rozglądałem,czy przypadkiem nie lecą moi przyjaciele Tajfumerang już się opamiętał po tym wybuchu. Zanim zdążyłem zareagować, przygniótł mnie łapą do ziemi. Aa, moje żebra! Nie mogę oddychać, zgniata mnie! Mam nóż i jeszcze kilka kulek ale co niby z tym zrobię? Pazur mu zadrasnę? Jeszcze bardziej wkurzę? Co ja sobie myślałem...No pomóżcie mi! Co oni się tak obijają...Szczerbatek! Widzę go! Za późno, smok zionął naokoło ogniem, a mnie wziął w pazury i odrzucił na skały. Coś mam z ręką...widzę krew...już nic nie widzę. PERSPEKTYWA ASTRID -No błagam was, bliźniaki! Nie przesłyszało mi się! Tam naprawdę coś wybuchło!A to,że wy musieliście się akurat w tym momencie śmiać się do rozpuku z nie wiadomo czego to już nie mój problem! -No bo hahha Sączy hahha Smark ma łajno...ahahah na dupsku hahhahah - pisnęła Szpadka wijąc się ze śmiechu na podłodze. Podłodze? Raczej plaży, mi też już odwala. Spojrzałam w głąb wyspy. Nie dochodzą stamtąd żadne dźwięki, dziwne. Muszę iść sprawdzić, nie wytrzymam w tej niepewności. Tylko popatrzę z ukrycia, w razie potrzeby pomogę. - Zaraz, SZCZERBOL?! A gdzie Czkawka! Smok wypadł na brzeg warcząc i ciągnąć każdego za ubranie w kierunku z którego przybiegł. Teraz to już oczywiste,że coś się stało. Wsiadłam na Wichurkę i pobiegliśmy za Nocną Furią. Dolecieliśmy do całkowicie spalonej polany. Widać było ślady walki oraz charakterystyczne dla Tajfumerangów znaki powstające przy lataniu. Jezu, co tu się stało?! Nigdzie nie widziałam chłopaka. Szczerbatek pobiegł za jakieś skały. Leżał tam, nieprzytomny, w krwi. Nie, nie mogę stracić głowy. Trzeba mu pomóc. Śledzik już oderwał kawałek swojej tuniki i przygotowywał opatrunek na prawą rękę. Złamaną w dwóch miejscach. Oj ten to ma szczęście... No ockniesz się czy nie? -Czkawka? Czkawka! - uderzyłam go w policzek, sprawdziłam oddech. Trochę nierówny. Dobra rusza się już. Uff, dzięki bogu. Otworzył oczy. Rzuciłam się mu na szyję. - Żyjesz! -Nie noo...coo..ty - wycharczał z trudem. Chyba za mocno ścisnęłam go za szyję... Odsunęłam się, a chłopak zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza i zakaszlał, opierając się plecami o zimny kamień. Zmienił mnie Szczerbatek, niezadowolony, że to nie od pierwszy się przywitał. Wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem, który przerwał jęk rannego. Oj,to złamanie musi boleć.Podszedł Mieczyk i z pomocą siostry owinęli ranę kawałkiem miękkiego materiału. Niezbyt delikatnie. Brunet starał się jak mógł nie drzeć wniebogłosy, ale czasem nie mógł się powstrzymać. Został jeszcze temblak. Sączysmark po dokładnym przeszukaniu torby, wstał i zakomunikował - Nie ma sznurka. -Jak to nie ma? A czym to zwiążemy? -Może wysłać kogoś na Berk po pomoc... Zerknęłam na bladego chłopaka. Nie, tak się nie da. On musi szybko dotrzeć do Gothi i jej apteczki, bo się wykrwawi przecież. Nie możemy na nikogo czekać.Nagle wpadłam na pomysł. Rzemyk z włosów! -Poradzimy sobie - uśmiechnęłam się, a wszyscy na mnie spojrzeli. Rozpuściłam warkocza i podałam kawałek rzemyka Śledzikowi.Ten szybko dokończył robotę i pomógł Czkawce wstać. Zachwiał się lekko, ale podparty przez Szczerbatka utrzymał się na nogach. -Nie, naprawdę dolecę do domu sam, nie musicie nas holować - obruszył się. No wiesz co?! Najpierw cię ratujemy, bo dziki smok skopał ci tyłek a teraz znowu - wszystko sam... Nie ma mowy, będę lecieć tak,żebym go złapała jak spadnie. Niepotrzebne jeszcze większe problemy. A spróbuj rozwijać te swoje nadludzkie prędkości.. Po długim, męczącym, powolnym locie byliśmy już na Berk. Dziś taki długi next bo miałam wenę i dużo czasu haha :)Jutro też spróbuję napisać. PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI - pisane w czasie teraźniejszym . Tatara, i kicha. Teraz to się dopiero zacznie. Lądujemy z całą paczką na głównym placu, a już się ludzie zbiegają na widowisko. Co, złamanej ręki nie widzieli? A tak, oprócz tego mam jeszcze poparzenia na policzku, o których już zdążyłem zapomnieć. Nawiasem mówiąc, to nawet ramieniem ruszać nie mogę, boli jak cholera. Dlaczego akurat teraz, jak mam tyle roboty? W sumie to był mój pomysł...ale tak czy siak.Peszek. O, ojciec się przepycha, będzie bal... `-Coś znowu wykombinował, chłopaku nieznośny? -Nic! Tak wyszło - próbuję się bronić. A dobra, powiem mu lepiej prawdę. Robię z siebie tylko idiotę. I opowiedziałem wszystko. Oczywiście mieszkańcy się gapili jak na UFO, a reszta w międzyczasie pozsiadała ze smoków i się rozeszli. Wiedzą jak było, po co słuchać drugi raz tego samego? Astrid została, nie wiadomo po co. Stoi z założonymi rękami i patrzy. Podczas lotu musiała mnie cały czas asekurować...Przecież nie mam trzech lat! Z większymi ranami latałem i to bez problemu. Dobra,skończyłem relację. Ojciec pomyślał chwilę, powiedział że dobrze,że poleciałem sprawdzić i kazał iść do Gothi po porządny bandaż. Chociaż tyle. Pochwalił moje zachowanie, a to już coś. Ludzie się rozchodzą, i dobrze. Mam dosyć tego zbiegowiska. Nie lubię być w centrum uwagi. Astrid tu idzie, szczerze to mam złe przeczucia. I słusznie. W następnej chwili dostaję pięścią w brzuch. Dość mocno. Zginam się w pół. -To za to,że się ciągle bez potrzeby narażasz - no tak, a czego ja się spodziewałem, to jej stały nuumer...A teraz dostaję...przytulasa. -A to za całą resztę...za dzisiejszy dzień, za ostatnio naprawiony topór, za... -Dobra, starczy, wiem,że jestem super - śmiejemy się oboje. - Ja też ci dziekuję - za wyciągnięcie mnie na wycieczkę, za pożyczenie sznurka...Nawiasem mówiąc, ładnie Ci w rozpuszczonych włosach. Możesz tak chodzić częściej. -Zastanowię się. A teraz idź do tej szamanki, niech cię opatrzy po ludzku w końcu! Jejku nie wyrobiłam się przepraszam :( Od razu po szkole musiałam iść na spotkanie do bierzmowania, jak zwykle się przeciągnęło, wróciłam późno, ogarnęłam wszystko i właśnie zabierałam się za pisanie, kiedy wparowała mama i kazała mi iść się myć, a potem już nie mogłam...Także dziś tylko tyle, a szkoda, bo miałam wenę na więcej -,- ''' '''PERSPEKTYWA NARRATORA Minęło kilka tygodni. Złamanie Czkawki powoli się goiło, a chłopak nauczył się tak manewrować ręką, żeby sprawiała jak najmniej kłopotów. O pracy nad kostiumem w takim stanie mowy być nie mogło, dlatego większość czasu jeźdźcy spędzali na długich podniebnych wyprawach i odkrywaniu nowych wysp. Ku wielkim niezadowoleniu Stoika, który uważał,że jego syn powinien siedzieć grzecznie na Berk, a nie szlajać się nie wiadomo gdzie. Nie mógł go jednak na siłę zatrzymać.Przyszły wódz wyspy nic sobie z tego nie robił, wymykając się wczesnym rankiem, a wracając często po kilku dniach. Ryby łowił ze Szczerbatkiem na okolicznych wysepkach, palił ogniska na noc, pił wodę prosto ze źródła, spał w jaskiniach. Umiał sobie radzić bez domowych pieleszy, co w późniejszych przygodach wyszło mu na dobre. Dwójka najlepszych przyjaciół właśnie zbierała się do odlotu z Kanarkowej Wyspy. Jej nazwa wzięła się od rosnących tam olbrzymich ilości kwiatów o takim właśnie, kanarkowo-żółtym kolorze. Niestety, rosły tak również niebieskie oleandry, znalezione dopiero godzinę temu, więc o dalszym pobycie mogli zapomnieć. -To jak, Szczerbol? Wracamy do domu czy jeszcze dalej na wschód? W sumie to już dwa dni nas tam nie było, będą się martwić. - zapytał wiking, drapiąc smoka za uszami. Smok warknął lekceważąco, jakby chciał powiedzieć 'nie przesadzaj.' -''W sumie to może racja. Poradzą sobie jeszcze chwilę beze mnie. Gdyby była jakaś sprawa, ktoś by wysłał Straszliwca Tropiącego. Szkoda takiej ładnej pogody. Polećmy jeszcze dalej!'' Wzbili się w powietrze, robiąc przeróżne akrobacje. Beczki, korkociągi, pikowanie w dół, lot pod skrzydłami Gromogrzmotów. Na pewnej wysokości zwolnili lot.Czkawka zamknął oczy i położył się na Szczerbatku, głaskając go po czarnej łuskowatej skórze. Patrzył w milczeniu na białe chmury, zupełnie nie interesując się tym, co się dzieje na morzu. A działo się sporo. * Równiutkie trzydzieści statków obsadzonych ludźmi uzbrojonymi po zęby .Tyle wystarczy,żeby wywalczyć tego chłopaka. Takim torem biegły myśli Dagura Szalonego, wodza Berserków, dopóki nie przerwał ich głos jednego z żołnierzy. - Panie! -Co znowu?! - wrzasnął wkurzony wiking. - Cały czas ktoś mi przerywa! Właśnie wyobrażałem sobie, jak zmuszamy tego idiotę, żeby nam wszystko wyśpiewał! Przerwałeś mi moją idealną wizję! Mam nadzieję,że masz ważny powód! -Taak wodzu. Bo eee, ten chłopak z Berk co go wódz chciał uwięzić.. to on...niech wódz spojrzy w górę proszę.. Zdziwiony Dagurek podniósł głowę i zobaczył to, czego szukał od dawna: szybującą Nocną Furię z człowiekiem na grzbiecie. Teraz już nie zmarnuję takiej okazji- uśmiechnął się szyderczo. - Rzucić sieć! I ma lecieć centralnie na niego, bo nie daruję wam! - krzyknął do zgromadzonych na statku ludzi. Wpadli w popłoch, gorączkowo ustawiając katapulty i popędzając się nawzajem. Sieć z kolcami wystrzeliła. W mgnieniu oka dotarła do pozostających w błogiej nieświadomości przyjaciół i oplotła się wokół nich. Zaczęli szybko spadać. Do morza... Na rozkaz wodza wyłowiono ich i brutalnie wyrzucono na statek. - No proszę, kogo my tu mamy...co tam, braciszku? - Dagur zarechotał obrzydliwie, a Czkawka wzdrygnął się. Po części dlatego,że wpadł do lodowatej wody, ale glównie dlatego,że złapali ich wrogowie. Przez jego własną nieuwagę. Mimo wszystko nie stracił głowy. - Po pierwsze, nie jestem twoim bratem. Po drugie, dałbyś...spadaj, baranie! - to było do strażnika, który wykręcał mu ręce z tyłu, boleśnie ściskając nie do końca zabliźnioną ranę - Po drugie, dałbyś sobie spokój. I tak ci nie powiem, jak tresujemy smoki. I po trzecie, po co ci tyle statków, jeśli wolno spytać? -Wolno. Ty, trzymaj mocniej tego smoka! Jeszcze strzeli i nas zatopi! A więc tak, Czkawusiu. Właśnie płynęliśmy na twoją wyspę, żeby powybijać ludzi, a ciebie porwać i uwięzić!. A tu proszę, taka niespodzianka - sam spadłeś nam z nieba! - wszyscy wybuchnęli śmiechem, oprócz rozmówcy Dagura. Jemu i jego smokowi nie było do śmiechu, jednak w głowie bruneta kształtował się już pewien plan odzyskania wolności. -Acha, spoko. To jak już mnie macie to...płyniecie tam dalej czy wracamy? -Wracamy, wracamy. Mamy dużo czasu, na wyspę można najechać choćby jutro- - znowu ryknęli śmiechem. Jeździec był trochę zaniepokojony tą groźbą ataku na wioskę, ale szybko odrzucił od siebie czarne myśli. Jeśli mi się uda, nikomu na Berk nic się nie stanie.Będzie dobrze W następnej chwili został sprowadzony pod pokład i zamknięty w kajucie, a Szczerbatek został spętany i pilnowany przez kilku wystraszonych towarzystwem smoka żołnierzy. Całe szczęście,że dorobiłem wewnętrzną kieszeń w kamizeli. Mam jeszcze kilka kulek z gazem Zamkogłowego...o! ślina Koszmara też jest. I spinka!Uff. Kiepsko by było gdybym zapomniał.''przemknęło przez głowę chłopaka. Demolkę planował przeprowadzić nad ranem. '''Dopisałam jeszcze kilka zdań, ale to koniec na dziś. Jutro postaram się dodać nexta, chociaż nie wiem, czy mi się uda. Muszę wyprowadzić psa,iść do koleżanki, sklepu, kościoła( tak, znowu będzie mi odwalać tak jak ostatnio) Kto czytał komentarze u Szczerba ten wie o co chodzi :) Dobranoc Wam! ;*' PERSPEKTYWA CZKAWKI No błagam! Wiedziałem,że strażnicy u Berserków są chamscy i w ogóle, ale żeby aż tak? Wrzucać mnie do lochu specjalnie tak,żebym się przewrócił ?! Na dodatek zamiast jaczych skór są prycze w ścianie. Będzie mi się wygodnie spało, nie ma co...Bo chwilę muszę się przespać, albo chociaż poudawać, tak dla niepoznaki. Siedziało tu dwóch gburowatych służących tej łajzy Dagura. Blee. Jak on mnie nazywa bratem to aż mi się słabo robi. Nigdy nie zapomnę tego topienia z dzieciństwa. W mojej celi jest małe okno. Widok z niego znam już na pamięć. Jest tam arena, trochę większa od tej na Berk, a po prawej stronie kuźnia. Wszędzie kręci się mnóstwo ludzi. Kiedy oni pójdą wreszcie spać? Jest już ciemno od dłuższego czasu. Nigdy tak nie łazili po nocy. Rozeszli się po jakiejś godzinie. Trzech wartowników postawili przy arenie, wiedzą,że często uciekam akurat tą drogą. Są inne, a oni nie wiedzą,że ja o nich wiem. Jednak okrążając po cichu warsztat kowala mogę sie cicho i niespostrzeżenie dostać do klatek ze smokami.No nic, jak ta droga jest zablokowana to wypróbuję inną. Korzystałem z niej tylko raz, ponad rok temu, a na dodatek wtedy Szczerbek prowadził. Długa historia. Odbijaliśmy wtedy kilka rzadkich smoków, które Berserkowie znaleźli nie wiadomo gdzie i chcieli wytresować. Dobre sobie...Jednym z nich był Rumblehorn, który został wierzchowcem taty. Nazywa się Czaszkochrup. Przyznam,że jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem smoka z lepszym węchem - wrogów wyczuwa z odległości wielu kilometrów! Może nawet wyczuł te statki, które właśnie na wioskę płynęły. Jasne, o ile nie poleciał z ojcem na jakieś nudne zebranie. Kiedy ono miało być? W tym miesiącu, czy dopiero w marcu? Nieważne. Idę spać. * ''Teraz jest czysto, ludzie Dagura pozasypiali, jest pewnie koło trzeciej nad ranem. Można zaczynać. Zacząłem majsterkować przy dziurce od klucza. Odpowiednio wygiętym kawałkiem metalu można otworzyć każdy zamek, jeśli ma się tylko trochę wprawy. Ja miałem. Wykombinowałem takie coś już dawno. Nazwałem je wsuwki, bo można je wsuwać we włosy. Dziewczynom się spodobało. Kraty się otworzyły, wyszedłem, starając się zachowywać jak najciszej. Niby wszyscy śpią, ale ostrożności nigdy za wiele.Coś dotknęło mojej nogi. Myślałem,że zejdę na zawał, obróciłem się błyskawicznie, ale za mną nic nie było. Dziwne... Potem o tym pomyślę, teraz wyszedłem wreszcie z tego okropnego zaduchu na świeże powietrze. Noc była ciemna, wspaniale, mniejsze ryzyko,że ktoś mnie zauważy. CDN JUTRO NA 99%. Wiem,że nudne, ale powinno z czasem się rozkręcić :) Jednak się nie wyrobiłam. Przepraszam, ale to nie moja wina. W wolnej chwili napiszę, za tydzień ferie, więc będzie więcej czasu. ' Oczy Szczerbatka błyszczały w ciemnej klatce, uwolniłem go szybko i przestrzegłem: zero lizania. ''Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy. Nie miał siodła, a ja nie chciałem marnować cennego czasu na szukanie go. Może było już dawno zniszczone. Powiodłem wzrokiem po rzędzie zakratowanych cel. Trzy Śmiertniki, Zmiennoskrzydły i samica Ponocnika. Pięć par oczu wypełnionych niemą prośbą.Zawahałem się.Za chwilę ktoś może wyjść na obchód, ale...nie no, nie mogę ich tak zostawić. Wsunąłem wsuwkę no pierwszego zamka i zacząłem kombinować. Nie chciała w ogóle wejść do zamka. Zabezpieczyli się, hoho. A co tam, raz kozie śmierć. Wrzuciłem kulkę do celi i błyskawicznie schowałem się ze zakrętem. Nawet nie huknęło tak strasznie, a tu sześć smoków wolne. -Znacie drogę na zewnątrz? - zapytałem cicho. Zwierzęta pokiwały łbami. Nagle z tyłu odezwał się zachrypnięty głos. -One może znają, ale ty, chłoptasiu, już nie musisz. - strażnik już miał złapać mnie za rękę, ale czerwonożółty Zębacz zionął ogniem, odrzucając go zemdlonego do tyłu. -Dzięki, mały. Masz jakieś imię? - smok pokręcił głową - Hmm...może być Hakles? - chyba mu się podoba. - Okej, lecimyyy! Gdy opuściliśmy brzeg wyspy, znikąd rozległo się głośne buczenie. Nadbiegały straże, uruchamiając wcześniej przygotowane wyrzutnie. -Szczerbek! Rozwal to i do wody! - wysłał plazmę, buczenie ucichło. Zanurkowaliśmy,żeby uniknąć sieci lecącej prosto na nas. Inne smoki jakoś sobie radziły, wzbiły się wyżej, ponad chmury. My przepłynęliśmy kawałek, a kiedy zaczynało brakować mi powietrza, poklepałem mordkę po szyi, żeby się wynurzył. No, to teraz wracamy do domu. Nareszcie Przed nami wyrosły skały. Byliśmy w pobliżu wirów, gdzie mieszkały wodne smoki. Szczerbatek skręcił i przechylił się na bok, omijając przeszkodę. Bez siodłam nie dałem rady utrzymać się na jego grzbiecie. Spadłem w głębiny. Zanim mój przyjaciel do mnie dopłynął, minęło może z pół minuty, może więcej. Nie nabrałem wcześniej powietrza do płuc, więc zaczynałem powoli tracić przytomność. Złapał mnie w pazury i wyciągnął na płaską skałę. Wyplułem wodę, trzęsąc się z zimna. Brr...ta woda była lodowata! Zamarznę zaraz. Kiedy ogarnąłem się na tyle,żeby chodzić, powlekliśmy się do jakiejś jaskini. Tam nazbierałem drewna, a Szczerb rozpalił. Od razu lepiej. Muszę się zdrzemnąć jeszcze na chwilę. Nic nam chyba nie grozi...Zresztą stąd widać już zarysy Łupieżców. Stamtąd do Berk zaledwie pół godziny. '''Potem jeszcze dopiszę, spokojnie :) Ajjj mam tylko pół godziny. Zaczyna się walka z czasem... PERSPEKTYWA STOIKA Co za dzień! Czasami mam już dość tego całego wodzowania. Jeśli trzeba rozsądzić jakiś spór o pole kapusty czy kilka kur to nie ma problemu, są trzy metody. Najczęściej korzystam z drugiej: dać każdemu maczugę i czekać aż sprawa się rozwiąże. W większości przypadków działa, a posprzątanie rozwalonych rzeczy zajmuje tylko chwilę. Poza tym jest bardzo widowiskowa. Aż sobie czasem siądę z dzbanem piwa i oglądam. Emocjonujące. Ale tym razem sprawa była dużo, dużo bardziej pracochłonna. Jakiś idiota nasadził smoczymiętki na całej wiosce, i to tyle,że nie wiem, skąd on to wziął. Ćpają to, czy co? Stawiam na bliźniaki Thorston, i Saczysmark Jorgenson też im chyba pomagał. Śledzik jest spokojny, Astrid nie w głowie takie zabawy, a Czkawka...Czkawki nie ma od kilku dni. Znowu sobie zrobił tą swoją wyprawę krajoznawczą od siedmiu boleści. Wracając, wszystkie smoki są teraz okropnie niezdyscyplinowane, nic tylko śpią i tarzają się w trawsku. Czaszkochrup oczywiście też. Dobrze, że zdążyłem na spotkanie wodzów z Archipelagu polecieć. Na wyspie Elbes co rok jest taka mała zabawa, tańce, winko...nie przepuściłbym przecież...Wracam, a tu taka masakra. A Pyskacz miał mnie zastąpić przez te dwa dni! Zagoniłem ludzi do wyrywania tego, ale skoro gady nie dadzą się przywołać do porządku, robota idzie bardzo powoli, oczyściliśmy dopiero ćwiartkę wyspy. Już mnie wszystko boli - plecy, nogi, nawet broda! Jakiś rozwydrzony bachor mnie za nią ciągnął, bo chciał już iść do domu. Ci rodzice dają dzieciom za dużo luzu, nic tylko latać i latać, i budować domki dla smoków. W smokach nie ma nic złego, ale mimo wszystko - Berk jest jednak dla ludzi. -Wodzu! My już nie wyrabiamy. Wyrwałem z dziesięć kilo tej trawy, a to jeszcze nie koniec! - przyszedł się poskarżyć Sven. Westchnąłem. -Uhm, dobrze. Koniec na dziś. I błagam, weźcie stąd te smoki! Wszystko podeptają i trudniej będzie rwać. - odrzekłem.Mam dosyć smoczymiętki na całe życie. Co oni do cholery widzą w tej trawie? Chociaż przyznam, pachnie ładnie. Raz po pijaku podarowałem bukiet Sączyślinowi, ale to było dawno. No dobra, nie dawno, dwa miesiące temu, na Migdaliskach. Mam nadzieję,że zapomniał, już się tak dziwnie na mnie nie patrzy. Wyobraziłam sobie tą scenę i tak się śmieję,że aż mnie brzuch boli xd Idę zjeść, a potem zobaczę, czy zdążę jeszcze coś naskrobać. Jak nie, to będzie jutro. Dedykacja dla Miszy07 i dla OpalWażkaNFGirl, za czytanie, komentowanie i motywowanie! Tylko się nie zastrzel Opal... Idę na dyskotekę szkolną, więc ile zdążę, tyle będzie. Przczuwam,że mało, bo mam tyyyyyle roboty -,- Słońce już zdążyło zajść, kiedy wylądowałem na głównym placu Berk, koło twierdzy. Ledwo zdążyłem ogarnąć wzrokiem morze smoczymiętki....MORZE SMOCZYMIĘTKI?! Tego wcześniej nie było! -...kiedy wylądowałem na ziemi, obijając sobie tyłek. Pan Nocna Furia zrzucił mnie z grzbietu i podleciał wytarzać się w trawie.Chyba muszę iść pieszo. Zostawiłem uradowanego smoka i ruszyłem do domu.Stoika zastałem w salonie. -Cześć tato, sorki za spóźnienie, ale jak zwykle mnie złapali, uciekłem, wpadłem do morza ale jestem - rzuciłem szybko,zanim wódz zdążył zasypać gradem pytań - Odłóżmy to na później. Dagur właśnie tu płynął, kiedy się na niego nadziałem. Chce zaatakować. Wódz raptownie poderwał się z miejsca. -Jak to? Jak to zaatakować? Przecież my jesteśmy teraz w totalnej rozsypce! Ktoś zrobił głupi żart z tą smoczymiętką, i smoki są nie do ogarnięcia. Jak my to wygramy ?! No właśnie , jak? -Spokojnie coś wymyślimy. Jutro, na spokojnie. Może nie uderzą od razu. Uwolniłem parę smoków, może zgodzą się w podzięce zdemolować zbrojownię. No nie patrz tak na mnie. Pomogą.A teraz przepraszam, ale idę po Szczerba i muszę się położyć. Trochę przemarzłem. - Hmm, dobra. Jutro pomożesz przy wydzieraniu tych chwastów, zgoda? - kiwnąłem głową. Szczerbatek zasnął w wysokiej trawie, sięgającej mi prawie do pasa. Poprawka - sięgałaby do pasa, gdyby nie była doszczętnie zgnieciona. Trochę poszalały. Próbowałem obudzić go pokojowo, ale ani myślał się słuchać. Dopiero po kopnięciu z całej siły metalową protezą w łapę, warknął i otworzył oczy. Oj,wcale cię nie bolało. Ledwo dotknięcie poczułeś, ty gadzie jeden, nie udawaj -No chodź. Bo nie będzie dorszy! - ziewnął, co miało oznaczać coś w stylu 'łaski bez, sam sobie nałapię. -Ehee, a jak się później wydostaniesz z Kruczego Urwiska, mądralo? - ups, nie lubi jak go tak nazywam. Strzelił mnie ogonem. - Chodź do domu! Wkurzający jesteś.Muszę się wyspać, nie będę tracić nocy na zabawę. Szczerbatek, no! - zero reakcji. - Dobra, jak chcesz. Szlaban na latanie bez konieczności i dorsze tylko raz w tygodniu! Zawsze działa. Niechętnie, ale ten gad poszedł za mną do domu. Padłem na łóżko i od razu zasnąłem. Piszę i kasuję to chyba ze 3 razy, tą wersję dodam bo obiecałam, ale nie jestem z niej zadowolona. Kompletnie nie mam siły na pisanie. ---- Ryczę i rozpaczam z całych moich sił, ale muszę to zrobić. ZAWIESZAM BLOGA. ' '''Strasznie starałam się tego uniknąć, ale się nie da. No po prostu się nie da. Nie potrafię pogodzić wszystkiego razem do kupy: szkoła, blog, życie towarzyskie, zwierzęta, czas dla siebie, drugi blog... No właśnie. Drugi blog. Nie pisałam tego wcześniej, ale prowadzę bloga na blogspot. Już prawie rok. Tematyka - lifestyle. Jeśli ktoś byłby ciekawy jak wyglądam, jakie mam zdanie na różne tematy i co robię, zapraszam tu: ' '''mojaa-wersja.blogspot.com Przez opowiadanie na wiki zaniedbałam moich czytelników na tamtym blogu. Muszę to nadrobić.Przepraszam jeszcze raz.Nie miałam pomysłów na opko, pisanie przychodziło mi z ogromnym trudem, ale chciałam to ciągnąć dla tych kilku osób, które czytają, jednak mi nie wyszło. Nie odchodzę z wiki! Będę dalej czytać Wasze opowiadania i komentować. Może kiedyś wrócę do pisania tu. Mam pomysł na jeszcze jedno opko(czasy współczesne, hiccstrid), ale to na razie luźny pomysł, bez wymyślonej fabuły. Na razie je sobie daruję. Odsyłam na inne opowiadania na tej wiki, i idę płakać w poduszkę. Dla dobra siebie i innych...bo czuję,że zaraz coś rozwalę, tak bardzo chciałam tego nie zawieszać...Bye. ---- Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania